


What's New Pussy Cat

by greenikat89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't funny. Not one bit. And it was all Cloud's fault. If only the man didn't call him by that ridiculous pet name then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Leon was never coming back to Halloween Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New Pussy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Super old KH story. Lots of fluff, a different lighter take on the boys, and some sap.

            “What?” Cloud asked at the glare shot his way as they ambled along the uneven cobbled street of Guillotine Square to get to Jack’s house. They’d been sent to Halloween Town on an errand from Aerith to get some sort of item from Sally. Why she had insisted that they both come was a mystery but Cloud didn’t want to argue with a woman whose roof he lived under. Apparently, neither did Leon as he walked beside him with the occasional dark look.

            “This is all your fault,” Leon grumbled as he skirted around a puddle of goo in the street that had splashed out of the fountain. The silver chains that hung from his many belts looped around his waist jingled with each step he took. It was slowly driving him crazy. He knew going to Halloween Town would alter his appearance so he could fit in, but Leon hadn’t counted on him changing like this. It wasn’t even scary.

            “If you hadn’t kept calling me by that stupid pet name,” Leon trailed off as he tugged on his leather collar where his Griever pendant was hanging off it like a tiny charm. At least the white silk shirt and fitted black pinstripe vest he wore weren’t so bad.  

            “I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Cloud said reasonably as his eyes slid up the leather-clad form. “I'm not.” He leered, revealing pointed fangs.

            “Of course you wouldn’t,” Leon huffed and he rolled his eyes. Cloud was dressed as a devil wearing dark red, low slung leather pants and a black mesh shirt, with chains and belts adorning hips, arms, and legs in abundance. Red devil horns poked out atop his blond head and a lithe demon tail swung around behind the man that was capped with a point. “I always knew you were evil.”

            “Aw, but Leon you know you love me,” Cloud purred as he draped his arms around the brunet, fingerless gloved hands running through Leon’s silky hair and scratching at one of his ears with his sharp claws. “And I think you look adorable.”

            Leon shoved the devil away from him, ears twitching in annoyance at the contact. “I'm a cat,” he stated flatly as he flicked his brown cat tail to accentuate his point. It was rather humiliating that Cloud looked like a fearsome devil with _two_ black demon wings and he was…a house cat. If anything, he should have been a lion because at least they were fierce. He had pathetic sharp teeth and little claws to protect him, and that wasn’t really anything since he was wearing black leather gloves as well. His gunblade was thankfully left behind and Leon shuddered to think what it might have turned into if he had brought it along. A mouse-shaped chew toy stuffed with catnip? No thanks.

            “My little kitten,” Cloud amended as he playfully nipped at one of Leon’s sensitive cat ears, twining their tails together as they walked.

            “You’re sleeping on the couch when we get back,” Leon muttered, ears laid flat back against his head in a mix of anger and embarrassment. A blush was staining his cheeks that the brunet knew was showing through his gothic makeup by the sly winks he was getting from the band that played outside of Jack Skellington’s gates.

            Next time Aerith needed something from Halloween Town, Cloud was going by himself.          


End file.
